Intercultural
by Florceleste
Summary: Son amigas, pero muchas veces no se entienden. Conis no entiende el amor por la madre tierra, Laki no entiende las reglas de etiqueta. Diferentes culturas, diferentes maneras de decir "Te quiero como algo más que una amiga".


Vuelvo a la vida dentro del fandom, y creo que también en la vida real. Este mes que pasó estuve bastante volada... No sé, creo que tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte y en ninguna a la vez. Pero estoy volviendo a los rieles, y menos mal, porque tengo un parcial la sem que viene y una amiga con necesidad de apoyo.  
>Un nuevo fic para la tabla de OP (y viene otro en camino). Además estoy empezando a escribir algunas cositas de KHR! y aunque todavía no me convencen, igual me siento realizada.<p>

Título: Intercultural  
>Fandom: One Piece.<br>Personajes: Conis, Laki, menciones de Aisa y demás habitantes de Skypiea.  
>Extensión: 1688 palabras.<br>Advertencias: Spoilers de la Saga de Skypiea, aunque no demasiado importantes. Yuri.

Notas: Para el prompt "Nuevo Mundo" de la Tabla Olvidados de la comunidad devil fruit.

Vale decir que el yuri no es mi fuerte y que siento que quedó un poco precipitado, pero igualmente me gusta. Desde que aparecieron los Shandians que tengo la idea de hacer algo sobre la convivencia y las culturas encontradas. Esta cuestión de que cada isla tiene su propia cultura y su propia historia fue uno de los detalles que más me llamó la atención sobre el universo de OP, y siempre tuve ganas de sacarle un poco el jugo. Igual, la idea original de este fic no era con Laki, pero cuando empecé a armar bien la historia y perfirlarle un sentido, sentí que necesitaba ser una historia de dos mujeres. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Intercultural<strong>

No lo entendían.

Laki sostenía entre sus manos un puñado de tierra negra. La estrujaba entre sus dedos, la sentía, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa. Parecía hipnotizada por el color, por la textura de ese puñado de tierra.

Sentada entre las matas, Conis la observaba mientras jugaba con una flor entre sus dedos. No era la primera vez que veía a su nueva amiga hacer eso. Incluso había visto el mismo gesto en muchos Shandians. Pero no podía entender, para nada, tanta fascinación.

No es que Conis no estuviera impresionada por Upper Yard también. La exuberancia de la selva, los olores de las flores y de la resina silvestre, el verde y el marrón por doquier, todo eso era para ella un mundo nuevo y hermoso, lleno de sorpresas a cada paso. Ella, acostumbrada a sentir la textura casi esponjosa de las nubes entre los dedos, también se sorprendía cada vez que sentía la tierra húmeda contra su piel. Pero para los Shandian parecía incluso más que eso, algo que Coni no lograba entender.

¿Cómo entender lo que sentía Laki cuando ella había crecido escuchando historias sobre esa misma tierra de boca de su madre, y ella las había escuchado de su padre, y él del suyo, y así se remontaba el boca en boca por siglos? La historia del lugar de sus ancestros, de la campana, de la tierra fértil y dadivosa, había sido el sostén de su pueblo generación tras generación, una parte imborrable de lo que eran. Para cualquier Shandian era casi mágico pisarla, comprobar que realmente existía, que no era sólo el sueño perdido de sus abuelos, y que estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano. Era imposible para cualquiera de ellos no dar las gracias a la tierra por existir, por haber esperado por ellos todo ese tiempo.

Coni intentó, al fin, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. "Sentirla" fue la única respuesta que recibió, lo que en sí, no le aclaró nada. Así que Laki tomó un puñado más grande y, entusiasmada, lo frotó contra las manos de su amiga.

— Siéntela. — le pidió con una sonrisa. De repente se sentía tan infantil como Aisa, sentía una fibra interna vibrando, esperando que Coni pudiera entenderla.

Pero Conis sólo atinó a sonreír y a disculparse con la mirada. Lo intentó, de verdad. Dejó que la tierra recorriera toda su palma, que se colara entre sus dedos, y se concentró en palpar. Trató de descubrir ese secreto que hacía tan especial a esa sensación.

Pero sólo la encontró rara, diferente, no mágica.

* * *

><p>Laki, por su parte, no entendía ninguna de las costumbres de Coni.<p>

No entendía, por ejemplo, porqué para comer era necesario estar tan lejos del suelo. Ella se sentía de lo más incomoda en ese mueble, y aun no encontraba la utilidad de los llamados cubiertos. Más de una vez quiso intentar comer directamente con sus manos, pero notó el ligero gesto de risa que se le escapó a Conis. Claro que cuando le tocó a Conis comer en su aldea, fue su turno de adaptarse. Laki hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse cuando un pedazo de carne escapó de sus dedos y fue a dar justo a las piernas de su tía.

Las casas en Ángel Island eran otro misterio. ¿Qué necesidad tenía el pueblo de Conis de construir lugares cada vez más altos, si ya estaban en las nubes? No era una cuestión religiosa, como pensó en su momento, ya que los skypieanos llamaban Dios a quien los Shandian llamarían simplemente jefe.

Quizás lo único que a Laki de verdad le encantaba del pueblo de Conis era su música. La primera vez que la escuchó fue después de llevar a Conis a su aldea para el tributo del fuego. Su amiga había quedado impresionada por los bailes alrededor de la fogata y el resonar de los tambores. La imagen de Conis a la luz del fuego, su silueta contorneada por el colorido humo, en su intento de seguir los pasos de las mujeres en la ronda, se quedaría grabada en su cabeza.

La siguiente vez que Laki fue al pueblo de Conis, se vio arrastrada hacia un gran panteón donde varios skypieanos exhibían sus instrumentos. Debía admitir que la dejaron impactada. Nunca había escuchado sonidos como esos, cada nota única a sus oídos. Las voces, las melodías y los ritmos, todos eran desconocidos para ella. Y de alguna forma, parecían llegar hasta ella, erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

Su favorito, el instrumento que más adoraba, era aquel que llamaban arpa. Era casi igual a un arco, un poco más cerrado, y era atravesado por varias cuerdas tensas, que al rozarse con los dedos creaban sonidos agudos similares al canto de un pájaro, pero diferentes a la vez. Tal vez, la razón por la que lo amaba, era que ese era el instrumento que Conis mejor sabía tocar. Frente a su casa, a la orilla del mar de nubes, Conis se podía pasar horas sentada, tocando una a una sus canciones favoritas. Laki a su lado, cruzadas sus piernas, se dejaba llevar por la música. A veces se perdía entre las idas y venidas de las nubes, pero casi siempre se quedaba embobada mirando el rostro de Conis.

Fue una de esas veces que Laki decidió que quería más. Conis estaba inmersa en las notas, no notó la cercanía de su amiga hasta que sintió su mano apoyada en su frente. La mano se deslizó por su rostro, se mantuvo sobre sus ojos un momento, obligándola a cerrarlos, y finalmente continuó la caricia hasta la garganta, dónde se mantuvo acunándola apenas. Ni bien giró el rostro, Conis se encontró con la mirada dulce y expectante de Laki. No podía entender el gesto, pero adivinaba lo íntimo que significaba. Así que, muy despacio y temblando de la vergüenza, se inclinó para rozar apenas sus labios con los de Laki. Ella parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

Ninguna supo muy bien que hacer. Quedaron quietas y en silencio hasta que la noche las sorprendió. Ninguna podía entender la confesión en el gesto de la otra.

* * *

><p>Permaneció en su aldea por unos días después de eso, sin ganas de hablar con nadie ni de hacer nada. Laki aun no encontraba una palabra para lo que le había sucedido. La única que insistía en seguirla y en hablarle a pesar de que le pidiera estar sola, era la pequeña Aisa.<p>

De alguna forma, Laki sentía algo de envidia por su prima. Aisa era una especie de bisagra entre los dos mundos. Pasaba tanto tiempo jugando en la aldea, como paseando con los niños de Skypiea. Podías verla bailando al ritmo de la música ritual al tiempo que entonaba una canción skypieana. Había adquirido la extraña capacidad de seguir siendo una Shandian, y a la vez ser parte de aquel otro mundo, del mundo de Conis. Y eso era lo que más envidiaba Laki.

Pero al fin, debió reconocer que tenía mucha suerte de tener a su prima. Fue Aisa quien le dio la clave para entender los gestos de Conis.

— Beso.

Dejó que la palabra se colara entre sus labios varias veces antes de volver a Ángel`s Beach.

* * *

><p>Conis miró con atención el pliegue donde nacían las alas en la espalda de Laki. No había sido su intención terminar así. Ella siempre había tenido esa curiosidad y sólo la mencionó para distender un poco el ambiente. Laki había vuelto a visitarla después de varios días y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.<p>

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el contorno de las plumas. No eran diferentes a las suyas, pequeñas, inservibles para volar, moviéndose apenas como un tic nervioso. Curiosa, probó pasar su índice por el lugar donde terminaba la piel y empezaba el ala. Como respuesta, ambos miembros aletearon nerviosamente un par de veces, envolviéndola en un "clap, clap" y en una brisa suave.

— Perdón. Me hiciste cosquillas. — le dijo Laki asomándose sobre su hombro. — ¿Y?

Se sintió de repente intimidada por la mirada de su amiga, y volvió a mirar fijo las plumas.

— Son iguales. — contestó. — Bueno, las nuestras son un poco más pequeñas.

— ¿Sí?

Conis asintió mientras se apartaba para que su amiga volviera a ponerse su chaleco. Pero no llegó a alejarse que Laki ya estaba dada vuelta y le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros. Cerró los ojos casi por reflejo, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, conciente de la desnudez de su amiga. Sintió los dedos de Laki en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo verlas… a tus antenas?

Conis ya se esperaba eso, su amiga siempre había sentido curiosidad por ellas. Pero Conis no había sido capaz de explicarle porqué no debía tocarlas. Simplemente, asintió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante.

Los dedos de Laki recorrieron el cuero cabelludo, buscando el lugar donde nacían. No se sorprendió al ver que surgían de la piel como lo haría el cabello, sólo que eran más gruesas y la piel parecía treparse y enrollarse alrededor de la base. Estiró el índice para tocar apenas y con toda la delicadeza posible la base y el largo de la antena.

Entonces lo escuchó, un gemido suave y bajito. Laki observó por el rabillo el rostro sonrosado de su amiga y la mueca de sus labios. Sólo por si acaso, volvió a rozar la antena, más lento y más suave que antes. Esa vez Conis entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un gemido bastante más audible.

— Así que… por eso… — musitó Laki aun sorprendida.

— Sí. — Coni entreabrió los ojos y levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. — Son muy sensibles.

Fue un momento de duda, no más del necesario para volver a estar seguras. Laki acercó despacio su cabeza, la inclinó buscando el ángulo y al fin encontró la forma de chocar sus labios con los de Conis. Sin atreverse a alejarse demasiado, murmuró:

— Un beso. Así es como lo hacen ustedes ¿no?

Conis repitió el gesto una, dos veces antes de murmurar un sí. Justo después de eso, levantó su mano y la pasó por la frente de su amiga, recorriendo su rostro hasta quedarse acunando la garganta.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Releyendo me doy cuenta de que hay mucho delirio de mi parte. Pero es normal en mí. En fin, gracias por leer. Críticas, comentarios y conceptos de antropología son bienvenidos y agradecidos.


End file.
